halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
It Came From Angel Grove
It Came From Angel Grove is the Halloween special of Power Rangers Zeo. Plot It's a dark and stormy night at Angel Grove High School, and Adam is staying late to study while Tanya is asleep and Bulk and Skull are on night patrol. When Tanya gets up to leave, Bulk and Skull warn her that it's a full moon tonight and that unusual things can happen under it, but Tanya just laughs and agrees to walk them home. As he studies, Adam is distracted by the television as it begins playing a favorite old monster movie of his, The Bride of Hackensack, and he ends up falling asleep on the sofa. Later, Adam is rudely woken up when a black cat runs into the room. Adam chases it, only to run into Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd as they stand in the darkened hallway of the high school. They tell him that while he slept, the Machine Empire took over the planet and brainwashed his friends. Adam's only hope is to follow the cat as it leads him to a powerful sorcerer, and he must also collect the cape of a vampire, the hair of a werewolf, the wrappings of a mummy, and the eye of a cat in order to earn the sorcerer's trust and turn back the Machines. As Adam steps through a door, he finds himself in a black-and-white world and meets a vampire named Tomacula as a familiar-looking bartender serves drinks to him and his friends... except Tomacula wants something a little more fresh from Adam's veins. King Mondo suddenly appears to taunt Adam and send down Cogs, and Adam grabs Tomacula's cape while he's distracted. A voice suddenly calls out as a rope appears. Adam climbs it and appears in a forest where he meets Lord Henry. He and the villagers are on watch for a werewolf in the area, but Adam finds out that Henry himself is the werewolf. When Henry falls into the bushes, Adam grabs some of his caught hair and flees. After meeting with the local Burgermeister, Adam is directed to a nearby cave where a professor is researching the tomb of Prince Bulkenhotep. The mummified prince wakes up and chases them until Adam helps him unwind by pulling his wrappings off. Adam leaves the cave and arrives inside a strange laboratory, where Dr. William von Hackensack and his assistant Eye-Gor are at work creating a zombie bride. Suddenly, the cat reappears and transforms into Valencia, queen of the witches. She demands that Adam submits to her power, but he takes her cat's-eye pendant and she melts away. The four items gathered, Adam finally reaches the wizard Zordonicus, who forces him to choose one of his friends to fight the evil Drill Master. When Adam asks himself what Tommy would do in his situation, Zordonicus accepts it as Adam's answer and sends Tommy into the battle. Tommy struggles against Drill Master, but he ultimately triumphs over the monster. Adam demands that Zordonicus revert the world to normal, but the sorcerer reveals himself to be King Mondo and sends monsters to destroy him. Adam is suddenly jostled awake by Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Rocky. As it turns out, Adam had slept through the whole night and suffered through one big nightmare. While Bulk and Skull pass through chasing what looks like the cat from his dream, Adam sees a TV commercial for an encore showing of The Bride of Hackensack. The other Rangers plan to watch it later, but Adam decides to pass on the offer as he's had enough of scary movies. External links * Category:Saban Category:1996 releases Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX